Spirit
by ShiningMoon
Summary: Vegeta contemplates his relationship with the Genki Dama Spirit Bomb technique. One-shot.


**Spirit**

Vegeta alit softly, observing his chosen opponent. However, as he continued to stand in his place, he found the other man simply wasn't reacting to his sudden appearance; or rather, his reaction was so passive that Vegeta thought perhaps he was being intentionally provoked. Furrowing his brows, Vegeta took a chance and charged, drawing up his elbow to bring it down against his opponent's neck. At the last second, he changed his mind and swiveled himself about to deliver a forceful kick.

Yet beyond keeping himself from soaring through the sky as any other might, Vegeta's foe still did not react, and simply resumed a meditative position.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta nudged the man with his boot. "What are you playing at?"

"Shh," Goku responded, the simplicity of the response soothing, yet infuriating.

"Is this a trick? I came for a fight," Vegeta growled, hoping to egg Goku on. "You know I've been training…don't you want to test yourself against my newfound power?" Perhaps it was a bit of an overstatement; Vegeta was still keenly aware of their difference in strength, and while he had accepted that perhaps there always would be that difference, he knew Goku would be hoping for a real challenge.

But Goku continued to sit still. Vegeta listened carefully to the man's breathing, perhaps attempting to decipher his intents. He noticed a nearly melodic tone exiting the man's throat—very soft, easily mistakable for a roaring river in the distance or the combined tones and rustling of a flock of birds. Taken aback by the sound, Vegeta's irritation abated for a moment as he approached Goku. Instead of attacking again, he stood in wait.

Goku remained still as stone, and for a moment Vegeta nearly believed he was one. Certainly, the man seemed to blend in with his surroundings. The prince suddenly became aware of the fact that he had interrupted something different, something special. The distinct tension in the air was nearly palpable, and as Vegeta took it in, he began to recognize it: the scent of humiliation, near-death; the scent of rebirth and redemption. But from whence this familiar sensation emanated Vegeta could not be sure. Of course, the answer had to have something to do with the Saiyajin before him.

"Vegeta," Goku finally spoke, so gently and suddenly it sent chills through Vegeta's spine. The prince could only wait for Goku to continue. "Come here."

"I'm right beside you, fool," Vegeta answered quietly. Perhaps his words were a bit harsh for the situation; it was a hard habit to break.

"No, sit down," Goku insisted, firmly but just as softly. As if under his control, Vegeta took a seat, gazing sidelong toward the other man. "I've been thinking…working on the technique of the Genki Dama."

_That _was it. The Genki Dama. Of course. Emotions and memories flooded into Vegeta. In his mind, he relived that which might have caused his death, when he had first come to Earth; the reason, in some ways, for what he had long considered a humiliating defeat—that technique which, not so long ago, he had recalled just in time—he, Vegeta, mastermind behind the plan to save the planet, the universe. In seeing the power of the technique as it was used against Buu, Vegeta had experienced a swell of pride; Buu, their most powerful foe yet, could not withstand that which he himself had managed to. "Why?"

"I learned it so long ago…I wanted to think back to Kaio-sama's lessons and remember the true essence of the technique," Goku explained, eyes still shut. "I realized there must be a more efficient way to gather the ki…a nicer way, even." He paused, opening his eyes and maintaining a gaze at the ground a few feet in front of him. "Look."

Vegeta's eyes jumped to the path of Goku's gaze, but there was nothing there. He gazed up. At about the height of the treetops floated a small sphere of energy. It was compact, to be sure; perhaps only about the size it had been when he had first seen Goku use the technique. "It's…rather small…" he observed aloud.

"It's just energy from a few living things right around me," Goku answered. "I'm just practicing."

"Why?" Vegeta leaned back a bit from his sitting position, to better take in Goku's body language. "Is there some new foe you've yet to let me in on?"

"No…I was just thinking about it," Goku finally smiled, glancing up toward the prince standing beside him. "About the last time I used it, and all the other times too. It's only to be used in the direst situations, you know?" Vegeta nodded, glancing once more toward the sky. As if Goku could tell what he was about to ask, Goku added, "I don't know if I ever told you, but only the pure of heart can learn how to form them."

"Of course," Vegeta muttered.

"I'm kind of surprised you remembered it anyway, after all these years—haven't you only seen it once before?"

"I suppose," the prince mused. "At least I remembered enough."

Goku laughed quietly, eyes nearly sparkling as he reminisced.

"Perhaps you should dissipate it," Vegeta suggested, "so we can spar. Assuming you weren't planning on using it against me again," he smirked and began to stand up.

"Hold on, Vegeta," Goku grabbed the prince's wrist. "Sit back down." As Vegeta resumed his position on the ground, Goku did not let go of his hand. Vegeta frowned at the continued contact, but was distracted by the gentle curiosity he heard in Goku's voice. He allowed the man to keep hold of his hand, eyes fixed upon the other Saiyajin.

They remained still for a few moments. "Well, what is it?"

"Shh. Hold on." Goku took a series of deep breaths. "Yeah. I think it'll work."

"What?"

"I'm going to try to give you control over this Genki Dama."

"Wh…why?"

Eyes still shut, Goku smiled a bit. "I think you can handle it. And…after you came up with that plan, to defeat Buu …I realized that you and the Genki Dama really do go way back…just like you and I, Vegeta. I want you to come full circle, and see how it feels…you deserve it."

Vegeta waited for Goku to continue. In his nervous anticipation, he became acutely aware of his slightly accelerated breathing. He could not deny that he wished deeply to know how it felt to wield the immense potential that was the Genki Dama.

"But Vegeta, I want to warn you. I was told that only the purest create it, and you have to be nearly as good to be able to control it in any way."

"In that case, I feel your decision is unwise, Kakarrot."

"No. You can do it, Vegeta. I know it. But I want to tell you…it's risky. This one isn't so powerful, but…if something goes wrong…"

"If I'm not as good as you think, you mean," Vegeta amended.

Goku blushed, nodding slightly as his grip on Vegeta's hand loosened. "If something goes wrong, it could really hurt you. You know, it would be like you betrayed the trust of all the creatures and life I borrowed from," he tried to explain.

Vegeta gripped Goku's hand tightly, resolute. "Then so be it. Do it, Kakarrot."

Nodding, Goku gathered his wits and focused. Vegeta felt an indescribable tingling enter his digits, wrapping about his hand and then shifting from light quivering to some bizarre vibration emanating throughout his arm, somehow dripping from his hand and dancing about his palm. Vegeta felt charged with nervous energy as he sensed the last of the control being switched to him, and as Goku slowly removed his own hand, Vegeta raised his glowing palm to observe it.

Goku smiled, waiting to hear Vegeta speak. But the prince was wordless, filled with an alien connection to each leaf and insect around him. With the power over the Genki Dama, his memories of his experiences with it came surging back, and if he closed his eyes he could nearly relive them.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?"

He nodded slowly, reluctantly coming out of his daze. "I cannot begin to imagine how it must have felt, to defeat Buu with _that _Genki Dama."

"I wonder if you can feel it more than I do," Goku mused. "It's always come naturally to me…once I got the hang of it. But I guess maybe you never felt anything like that, huh?"

"A little," Vegeta responded quietly. "Like when I…" He trailed off, waiting for Goku to fill in the blank as he was pulled back to his memories of his greatest sacrifice. "…But all of that energy came from inside _me_. This…is completely from…elsewhere," he glanced about, acknowledging his surroundings.

Goku smiled, holding out his hand. Vegeta knew what it meant, and grudgingly returned his own gloved hands to Goku, who took back the Genki Dama.

"Time to give this back. I don't need it." In just moments, sparkling wisps drifted and darted from the ball until it was no more.

Vegeta took in a small gasp as a ribbon of energy floated from the dissipating ball of energy back to him. He chortled at Goku as it filtered back into his body. "Kakarrot, you dog. Come on. Let's fight."


End file.
